vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Count Langlan
Count Langlan is a pure blood Greater Noble from the southern frontier who along with Viscount Kraken, Viscount Albidozen, Baron Mitterhaus, Count Zegreib, Duke Schultz, and Baron Luzbon all killed or fed on Iriya's family. Many of them were also turned and taken to be used as servants against their will. Langlan however was one of the few Nobility who had a conscience and regretted the incident. He hears talk of one girl surviving the indecent becoming a Hunter hell bent on revenge. He hires five guardians to aid her in getting her revenge. Makes his appearance in Iriya the Berserker. Appearance He is described as a tall man who in the sun, his golden cape would've undoubtedly called to mind waves of light. Now its hue was subdued, and whipping in the wind, it was reminiscent of the spreading of dark, thick blood. He has a lean athletic build and handsome. Personality He is a Noble lord one of the few who have a better sense of right and wrong. Although he is still a Noble and may have many darker personality traits since he was convinced to attack Iriya's family on a whim. It may have something to do with the pain he has suffered though that he even did this. With his wife killed he may have momentarily or for a time became more prone to more violent urges. He has since the indecent seemingly led a life more benevolent cutting himself off from the Nobles he once consorted with. He is very intelligent like most Greater Nobles specializing in certain intellectual pursuits. What sets himself apart is he can separate his ego in these pursuits and indulge in the love for pure curiosity, and advancement. This has lead to various success where he is beginning to come to the point he is reaching the level close to the Sacred Ancestor's Technology. Though he is thousands of years off to begin to rival it if ever. He seems to be a very romantic and caring individual in general. This is probably the way he was with his wife before she was killed. He keeps a picture of certain people that seem to be of sentimental value in his study. It may also be a source of motivation to keep him honest and positive in his actions. It also may be a reminder and a form of penance to have him keep the memory fresh of the wrongs he has committed. As an employer he seems to share a respect for humans and a friendly relationship with Gianne even beyond employer relationship. He is generous toward rewarding her for her services and may do the same for others in his employ as well. He also seems to be able to gain friendly relations in general with people beside this though as he does with D and even Left Hand after his usual rustic behavior toward Nobles. Biography He is a Noble who has lived for many thousands of years and may have ruled over the area in the Southern Frontier from which he hails most if not all of that time. He seems to have a lasting relation with Viscount Kraken and the other Nobles that attacked Iriya's family for quite some time. He even comes to love and marry Kraken's daughter. During that time he enjoyed happiness with her it appears and valued her over all other things. Two hundred and fifty or sixty years ago Count Langlan's wife was destroyed by a hunter through unknown events as to why she was targeted and he was spared. He along with the other Nobles Viscount Kraken, Viscount Albidozen, Baron Mitterhaus, Count Zegreib, Duke Schultz, and Baron Luzbon all killed or fed on Iriya's family. He was the only one with a conscience knew the wrong he was inflicting and even during the feeding attempted to spare her but wasn't certain if that was what occurred being separated from her. Years later he finds out she has survived the indecent becoming a Hunter hell bent on revenge. He hires five guardians to aid her in getting her revenge while he stays in the shadows observing the events as they unfold from a safe distance. He was invited by the other Nobles who found out as well to meet so they could convene on a strategy to deal with he situation but he doesn't attend. Gianne, one of the guardians he hires, has become closer to him than just employer and employee relationship. She takes an interest in him and in her search finds a study with a picture of a girl of around 17 he keeps on his desk along with other cherished items. She sees the reasoning behind his actions and comes to having an understanding of the Noble. After she and the other guardians protect her under order she comes to find out Iriya has begun traveling with another Hunter. She informs Langlan who says to kill them as she has heard that he is a hindrance to her cause apparently. Gianne finds out its D and sees it is useless to even try, making contact with them personally and telling him of the count's intentions wins over his trust along with hers. She leads them to the count where a fight occurs between D and Kraken. He is instantly impressed with the hunter's skills having heard of him in his travels. He praises D, and asks that he be a guest along with Iriya, so he can find out the meaning behind her having been bitten all those years ago yet not be changed even after being bitten by Nobles of late. Putting her in his Genetic Code Reading Machine he is surprised at the result which reveals that her DNA has been altered and enhanced giving her ability beyond superhuman or supernatural would allow. Encoded are special characters he has only seen mentioned in a book in the Capital called the Sacred Ancestor's Characters. He yells at the AI which remotely follows his commands to run the machine to decode them. The machine says it is impossible but is able to infer there is only one person present who can read and translate them. He immediately turns to D and asks him to only reveal what they say if he is unwilling to share how he has the ability to read it. He reveals that she is a failure. Langlan tries to find out more information from him what other powers or special abilities she may have. They are interrupted by an attack by Kraken. During the fight Kraken kills the noble count with a water stake through the heart using unholy power given to him. Powers and Abilities 'Count Langlan is a Greater Noble having all the usual powers being physically stronger in all areas than most Nobles and commanding power over mystical and scientific based powers that are very potent. He through the mixture of the knowledge of both has found a way to walk in the sunlight, and is also a master geneticist above most. He is able to find the Sacred Ancestor's characters where most Nobles wouldn't have the means to even discern their existence with in the genetic make up. He is able to put up a good fight against Kraken despite him being impervious to being killed by anything other than the Sacred Ancestor's one success. ' Equipment Fold in Space- The ability to make space fold back in on itself. Whether it was through technology or an ability given, Count Langlan gives this power to Gianne where she momentarily traps D so she can have a conversation uninterrupted with him. Through the four elements collected: fire, air, water, and earth Left Hand gives D the power to cut through this space where a nuke man made or Noble made could not even put a scratch in it. Genetic Code Reading Machine Nobility Virtual Reality Gold Bars Transportation Nobility Aircraft- A stealth aircraft used by Count Langlan. He uses this to keep himself from being detected by the other Nobles while he observes his guardians aid Iriya as well as transportation. Underlings 5 Guardians(Only 2 named) *Gianne *Don J Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Greater Noble